A lighting system may provide illumination that is based on time (e.g., when a user is present) and may be based on location (e.g., lighting a particular area in which a user is interested in occupying or intends to occupy). For example, the lighting system may primarily light an area of a room where a user is located or an area that a user has selected to occupy. Such targeted lighting may be advantageous because it can greatly reduce power consumption compared to conventional lighting systems.
Many lighting system or luminaires employ light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for at least some of the lighting. LEDs are advantageous because they are generally more energy efficient than incandescent or fluorescent lights. A lighting system may include one or more LED lights, one or more fluorescent lights, one or more incandescent lights and a sensor unit. The sensor unit receives light from a light source based on a type of sensor being used and the sensor unit may be affected by false ambient light readings. Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor unit for a luminaire to help eliminate false ambient light readings.